A Vermont Wedding!
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: Will gets engaged to marry in Vermont, but someone close to him has a secret that could change everything! COMPLETE!
1. Big News!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the T.V. show " Will and Grace, this is a story I made up just for the fun of it.

-This is my first story with any type of romance in it.

-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Scene 1- Will and Grace's Apt

Will is sitting on the couch watching t.v. with his boyfriend Harry, Will and Harry had been seeing each other for about 6 months now and had been a steady item for the last 5. They met at a flower shop when Will had been picking up some flowers for Grace when she had been hospitalized for 2 days for an acute ear infection. Harry was the owner of the store and had given Will a nice discount on the lily bouquet he'd purchased and they made plans to meet the next night, they connected immediately and only a month into their relationship had decided to see only each other. Surprisingly, everything was going perfect, the two never fought and their faults seemed to balance each other's out perfectly. They went out at least three nights during the week and spent almost every weekend at a cabin Harry owned in Vermont. Will hadn't been this happy since he was with Michael.

Harry: (speaking nervously) Will

Will: Yes, honey.

Harry: We've been together over 6 months now right?

Will: 6 months last Saturday, darling.

Harry: Exactly, and we've pretty much decided, were meant to be together right?

Will: Well, I certainly have.

Harry: That's great cause I have something I want to ask you

Will: Harry, what is it?

Suddenly, Harry gets on one knee on the floor in front of Will.

Harry: I know we haven't known each other very long, but I've never felt this way about anyone before, you're the first person I think of when I get up in the morning and the last person I think of before I go to sleep at night, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?

Will: Harry, this is such a surprise.

Harry: I know it is, we haven't talked about it all, but I've been thinking about it a lot, I love you and I cant imagine myself being with anyone else.

Will: I love you too, but people will say it's too soon for a commitment ceremony.

Harry: Not a commitment ceremony, Will, a wedding, we can do it at the cabin in Vermont, and we can go up there every weekend and every other chance we get.

Will: A real wedding, a legal marriage…

Harry: How does that sound?

Will: (smiles) That sounds great.

Harry: So that's a yes?

Will stands up

Will: Yes, definitely, yes!

They hug and then kiss.

Scene 2- Will and Grace's Apt.

Grace walks in the apartment and sees Will and Harry making out on the couch.

Grace: Get a room!

Will: Grace!!

He jumps off the couch , runs to her, picks her up and twirls her around.

Grace: Whoa, what got into you?

Will: I'm getting married!

Grace: What?

Will: Harry asked me to marry him, isn't that great?

Grace: That's wonderful!!!!

She grabs Will in a big hug.

Grace: I can't believe this! I'm so happy for you!!

Harry: What about me?

Grace: You too, come here!

Harry walks over to where Grace is and they hug.

Will: And guess what, it's going to be a real wedding too…in Vermont!

Grace: Vermont?

Harry: Yeah, at my…our cabin.

He puts his arm around Will.

Grace: Wow, legal and everything, this is so great.

Will: Isn't it?

Grace: Yeah, it really is, it's what I've always wanted for you.

She starts to get emotional.

Will: Come here.

They hug.

Scene 3- Will and Grace's apartment-the next morning.

Will and Grace are sitting at the table eating breakfast when Jack comes in and says in a sing songey voice.

Jack: Hello, lovers, it's me Jack!

Will: And here, I thought it was Julie Andrews!

Jack: Ha, ha, very funny!

Grace: Jack, guess what?

Will: Grace, I'll tell him, it's my news.

Grace: I know, but you know how I love telling news.

Will: Yeah, but some news is inappropriate for you to tell.

Jack: Somebody just tell me already, I have a skin care appointment at 9.

Will: Well…

Grace: Will's getting get married!

Will: Grace!

Grace: Sorry!

Jack: What, is this true?

Will smiles.

Will: Yeah.

Jack: I cant believe this, when did this happen, how come I wasn't told?

Will: It just happened last night and your being told right now.

Jack: I cant believe this.

Will: Jack, will you stop saying that, aren't you happy for me ?

Jack: Well, of course I am…duh! I'm just surprised is all, that someone would want to marry you, after all the weight you've gained.

Will: Jack!

Jack talking fast says

Jack: Anyway, I've got to go, congrats on your commitment ceremony.

Will: That's just it, it's not going to be a commitment ceremony, it's going to be a real wedding at Harry's cabin in Vermont!

Jack: A real wedding.

Will: Yeah

Jack: So you'll be legally married to Harry?

Will: Yep!

Jack: That's great, I'm happy for you, I really am , sorry if I don't seem that way, I had a bad night last night, congratulations.

Will: What happened last night?

Jack: Oh nothing, I just got dumped by Juan

Will: I'm sorry.

Grace: You okay?

Jack: Don't worry about me, I'm fine.

Jack looks at his watch.

Jack: Well, I better get going, can't be late.

Jack leaves.

Will: Poor Jack.

Grace: I didn't know Jack was dating a guy named Juan.

Will: Me either, but with Jack, who can keep up?

Scene 4- Jack's apartment

Jack had just left Will's apartment, he had a hair care appointment he should leave for, but all of a sudden he didn't feel like going, so he decided to call and cancel. After he called and cancelled, he grabbed a gallon of ice cream and a spoon and sat on his couch. He couldn't believe the news he had just heard. He saw his Cher doll sitting on the couch so he started talking to it.

Jack: I can't believe Will's getting married, , I mean I knew he would meet someone someday, but get legally married, that's the ultimate commitment, I mean once you recite vows at a legal ceremony, there's no turning back, it's not like Joe and Larry, who are just bound to each other, Will's going to be legally married.

He looks at the doll who just sits there on the couch.

Jack: What's wrong with me, I mean Will's my best friend, I should be happy for him, he's finally found what he's been looking for, unfortunately, that means I'll never find what I've been looking for.

Scene 5- Grace Adler Designs

Grace is sitting at her desk when Karen walks in, sits at her desk, opens the latest issue of Vogue and starts reading.

Grace: Uh, Hi Karen.

Karen: Oh hello honey, how long have you been there?

Grace: Karen, I was here when you walked in.

Karen: Sorry, I didn't see you, it must be that dull color your wearing.

Grace: Anyway, guess what!

Karen: Oh, honey, please no guessing games.

Grace: Okay, Wills getting married!

Karen: What! How? Is that even possible?

Grace: Yes, in Vermont, they're going to get married at Harry's cabin.

Karen: Who's Harry?

Grace: Will's fiancée, they've been together six months,

Karen: You mean the red-haired guy?

Grace: Yes, the red-haired guy, why is there something wrong with him?

Karen: Yeah, he's boring as hell.

Grace: Harry is not boring, he and Will are perfect for each other and are going to have a great life together.

Karen: That's just it, they're too perfect for each other, there has to be some differences to spice it up, 

Grace: Harry, is perfect for Will, I don't care what you say.

Karen: Well of course, you think he's perfect, he's gay.

Grace: You like gay guys as much as I do, admit it.

Karen: Okay, I do!

****

-That is just the first chapter, I promise I will write more either tonight or tomorrow, but right now it is 2:03 a.m. and I cant keep my eyes open anymore, anyway…..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Secret Feelings Unexpressed

Scene 6- Will and Grace's Apartment

Will is getting ready for his date with Harry he is standing in front of the mirror in the living room when Grace and Karen walk in.

Karen: Congratulations, Wilma, I hear there is going to be wedding bells. Can I be your maid of honor?

Will: Yeah Karen there is but I don't know if you'll be able to hear them over the other bells ringing in your head.

Karen: Probably not.

Will: So what'd you buy Jack to get him over his heartbreak?

Karen: What? Oh nothing, after Grace told me about this Juan guy, I called him and offered to take him shopping, but he said he was sick and was going to rest.

Will: Jack's sick, what's wrong with them?

Karen: Chill Will, it's just the flu.

Will: I better go check on him, I mean if he gave up shopping…

Grace: I'm sure he's fine, the flu has been going around.

Will: I'll just go see if he needs anything.

Scene 7- Jack's Apartment

Will walks into Jack's Apartment.

Will: Jack!

He receives no answer so he shouts again.

Will: Jack

He goes into the bedroom and he sees Jack lying in bed on his stomach.

Will: Jack, are you okay?

Jack rolls over.

Jack: Will, what are you doing here?

Will: Karen told me you were sick so I decided to come check on you. How do you feel, is this about Juan?

Jack: Who…oh Juan, no I've forgotten about him.

Will: Then what's the matter?

Jack: Not much, just the flu.

Will: Do you need anything?

Jack: Just some sleep.

Will: You sure.

Jack: Yeah.

Will: Okay, if you need anything call, I have a date with Harry tonight, I should be back around 10, but if you need anything Grace will be there.

Jack: Thanks Will.

Will: No problem, rest well and feel better.

Will exit's the room.

Jack: I do need something….you.

Jack closes his eyes and rolls over.

Scene 8- A restaurant

Harry: So have you thought about any possible wedding dates.

Will: I was thinking maybe sometime in March, how does that sound?

Harry: Sounds great, we wouldn't have to wait too long,

Will: Yeah.

Harry: Will, are you okay, you seem kind of distracted?

Will: Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I was thinking maybe I should have made Jack some chicken soup before I left, I don't think he's eaten,

Harry: If he's hungry, Grace will feed him.

Will: You've obviously never eaten Grace's cooking.

Harry: Honey, he'll be fine, it's just the flu, rest is the best thing for him it seems he has been getting plenty of that, you said he slept all day.

Will: Yeah, I'm sure he's fine, after all he is almost 35 years old, let's get back to our date.

Scene 9- Will and Grace's Apt

Will walks into his apartment after his date, Grace is laying asleep on the couch, she hears Will and sits up.

Grace: Hey you, you were out pretty late.

Will: We're engaged.

Grace: Yeah, you are (she smiles)

Will smiles.

Will: So how was Jack?

Grace: I haven't heard a peep out of him all night.

Will: Did you check on him?

Grace: Yes (she looks at her watch) about half hour ago, he was sound asleep. Can I get my babysitting money now?

Will: Very funny, Grace. Oh guess what, Harry and I are getting married March 14th.

Grace: But that's so soon, we have so much to do.

Will: Don't worry everything will be taken care of, Harry's sister who is a wedding planner is going to take care of everything.

Grace: But Will, I wanted to do something.

Will: You can do something, you can be there for me and stand by my side.

Grace: You want me to stand by your side.

Will: Of course, you and Jack! You guys can be the matron and maid of honor. 

He chuckles.

Grace: Thanks Will.

Scene 10- Jack's apartment

Jack is sitting on his couch when Will walks in.

Will: How's my best man?

Jack: What!

Will: My best man, you know in my wedding, it's March 14th! 

Jack: I cant come, that's my weekend to work.

Will: Can't you switch?

Jack: I don't think so Will, nobody wants to work two weekends in a row.

Will: But Jack, you're my best friend, you have to come.

Jack: (signs) Okay, I'll see what I can do.

Will: You know Jack, I really thought you'd be happier for me.

Jack: I am happy for you, it's just hard to find someone to switch weekends, but I said I'd try, give me a break.

Will: Okay, Okay, I'll leave you alone, you obviously don't want company right now. I'll see you later, okay, we're still on for dinner right?

Jack: Oh about that, someone called in sick, I have to go in at 4.

Will: Then I'll see you tomorrow then.

Jack: Sure, goodbye.

Scene 11- Will and Grace's apartment

Will walks into the apartment.

Will: Grace, have you noticed Jack's been acting weird lately?

Grace: He's been quieter lately, but he's getting over the flu.

Will: I'm not sure that's it.

Grace: What do you mean?

Will: I don't know, he just seems… I can't think of the right word, but whenever the wedding is 

brought up he just seems…I don't know.

Grace: Maybe, seeing you about to get married makes him realize that he wants more than just flings, maybe he's starting to wonder if he'll ever find someone.

Will: Maybe.

Scene 12- Jack's apartment.

Jack: Cher, Will's starting to notice my attitude, for now on I am going to act as if nothing has happened, I cant let Will know what I really feel, he loves Harry, he wants to marry him and there's no way I am going to ruin it for him. I guess that means I'll have to be the best man at the wedding, it's going to be so hard to watch him marry someone else, but I must do it…for Will.


	3. Wedding Plans

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the t.v. show Will and Grace.

Please Review!!!

Scene 13- Will and Grace's Apt. -Two weeks before the wedding.

Will and Harry are sitting on the couch in front of the t.v. 

Harry: Can you believe in two weeks we'll be husband and husband.

Will: I know, it's unbelievable. I just wish it would be legal everywhere.

Harry: Me too, but it will be in our hearts and in the hearts of our friends.

Will lays his head on Harry's shoulder.

Will: Yeah, and in the end I guess that's all that really matters.

Will: So how have the plans been going, have you heard from your sister?

Harry: Yeah Mallory called this afternoon, she said everything's a go except for Jack still needs to come in for his fitting and we need to pick out a wedding song.

Will: Jack didn't go to his fitting?

Harry: She said he never showed up.

Will: When was it?

Harry: 8 a.m. yesterday.

Will: 8 a.m.! he was probably still sleeping off his date from the night before, did it get rescheduled?

Harry: Yes, for 9 a.m. tomorrow.

Will: I'll take him to make sure he gets there.

Harry: That's probably a good idea.

Will stands up.

Will: We'll I better get to bed to make sure I'm up on time.

He takes Harry's hands with his and helps him stand up.

Will: But I'll see you tomorrow.

They give each other a quick kiss.

Harry: It's a date.

Harry starts to leave.

Harry: Oh, I love you.

Will: Love you too.

Harry leaves.

Scene 14 Jack's Apt.

It is 8 a.m. Will walks into Jack's apt, he goes into Jack's room and sees him sleeping. He stares at him for a minute.

Will: Hey sleeping beauty, wake up!

Jack: What? What's going on?

Will: You have a fitting this morning and I am going to make sure you make it this time.

Jack: Will, it's early.

Will: The early bird gets the best tuxedo, no get up, you're the best man, you need a nice tux.

Jack: Fine, I'll be ready in few minutes.

Jack walks into his bathroom and stands in front of the mirror.

Jack: We'll here we go, there's no getting out of it this time, at least no one has noticed anything anymore, for the last 2 weeks, I've done a good job of putting on a happy face, but this fitting makes it all too real.

Will: Jack, you okay in there?

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine, I think I can handle getting myself ready.

Will: I thought I heard noise and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Jack: I'm fine.

He then talks quietly to himself.

Jack: Yeah, right.

Scene 15-Grace Adler Designs

Grace walks into Grace Adler Designs.

Karen: Grace, honey, where's Will, I called his office this morning to ask him a legal question and they said he wasn't in.

Grace: He's going in late, he had to take Jack to his fitting this morning, he missed the last one.

Karen: Fitting? For what?

Grace: Will's wedding, don't you remember? Jack is the best man.

Karen: Oh that, you mean Will's actually going through with it?

Grace: Yes, why wouldn't he?

Karen: It just don't seem right to me.

Grace: Why not, they're in love.

Karen: I mean, they just don't seem right for each other.

Grace: Why not?

Karen: I don't know…it's just..

Grace: What do you care anyway?

Karen: Grace, I know Will and I don't always get along, but he's my friend and I certainly don't wait to see him marry someone he's not supposed to be with. I mean, that's what marriage is, two people who are meant to be together together.

Grace: Karen, you married Stan's money more than Stan.

Karen: Yeah, and Stan's money and I were meant to be together, besides I feel in love with him.

Grace: Will and Harry are in love.

Karen: But sometimes being in love and being meant for each other don't coexist.

Grace: We're you and Stan meant to be together?

Karen: No, and I don't want to see Will make the same mistake I did.

Grace: Karen, that's sweet but Will and Harry are meant to be together.

Karen: I certainly hope so.

Scene 16- The Wedding Store

Jack is standing in front of the mirror looking at himself in a suit. Will and a store employee stand nearby. Jack is in a hurry to get out of the store, he is hard for him to be there picking out a suit to be Will's best man.

Store Employee: So what do you think?

Jack: I like it, I'll take it.

Will: Jack, it's the first one you've tried on!

Jack: I know, but I like it, don't you think it looks good on me?

Will: Yeah, it looks real good.

Jack stares at Will.

Will: What?

Jack: Nothing, you really think I look good?

Will smiles.

Will: Yeah, I do.

Jack: Thanks Will.

Will: So, I guess we'll take it.

Store Employee: Great, I'll take care of everything.

Jack goes in the dressing room and changes his clothes, after he is done he looks in the mirror.

Jack: He told me I look great in this suit, does that means he has a little of the same feelings for me as I do for him?

He thinks a second.

Jack: No, if he did he wouldn't be marrying Harry and you can tell by the look on his face he really loves him….this is such hell.

Will is standing by the counter when Jack comes out of the dressing room carrying the suit, he had put the suit on reserve. The store employee takes the suit.

Will: So ready to go?

Jack: Yeah, let's get out of this place.

Will puts his arm in front of him.

Will: After you ma'am.

Jack: Nice one, Will.

The leave the store.

Scene 17- Will and Grace's Apt.

Will walks in the apartment, Grace is laying on the couch reading a magazine.

Grace: Hey, how'd the fitting go?

Will: Great, we found the suit.

Grace: That's good.

Will: Yeah, you should see him in it, he looks really good.

Grace: Really?

Will: Yeah, and this morning when I went to Jack's apartment and he was still sleeping, I notice how adorable he really is, plus he's so sweet, whoever ends up with him is going to be real lucky,

Scene 18- Vermont Cabin

Will and Harry are sitting on the couch on the Saturday of the weekend before the wedding.

Harry: So what do you think our wedding song should be?

Will: I don't know, there are so many wonderful songs.

Harry: The wedding is a week away, we need to get something picked out.

Will: Don't worry darling, we'll have it figured out by then.

Harry: It's just that, I want to make sure everything is set to go.

Will: I know babe, I promise we'll decide tomorrow, we'll sit on the couch and figure it out.

Harry: I know, how about "I Do" by Paul Brandt.

Will: Never heard of it, who is Paul Brandt?

Harry: He is a great country singer who was big in 1996, I have his c.d. "Calm Before the Storm" I'll play you the song.

Harry plays Will the song.

Will: It's perfect.

Harry: Really

Will: Yeah, I think that's it.

Harry: Great, now we can spend tomorrow on the couch doing something else, you like that idea?

Will: I Do!

Scene 19-Jack's Apartment

Jack is on the phone talking to a radio psychiatrist neamed Sonya.

Sonya: I think you should tell your friend how you feel.

Jack: But he doesn't feel the same way, he's in love with…

Sonya: Don't use real names.

Jack: Johnny

Sonya: Maybe he only appears to be.

Jack: What do you mean?

Sonya: Maybe he's not really in love with this Johnny.

Jack: Oh, he is, I can tell by the smile on his face and the look in his eyes.

Sonya: Maybe it's the idea of being married that's putting it there.

Jack: I don't think so.

Sonya: Maybe, he just wants to be married and he's marrying this guy because he thinks you don't want him.

Jack: It's him that doesn't want me!

Sonya: How can you be sure of that unless you ask?

Jack: But I could end up losing him in anyway forever!

Sonya: Or you could up with him in everyway, you have nothing to lose, you aren't happy with the way things are now and they can't get any worse can they?

Jack: No

Sonya: Tell him how you feel. 

Jack: I'll tell him tonight, we have plans to go out to dinner.

Sonya: Great, and good luck, I really hope things work out.

Jack: Thanks

Scene 20-Will's Apt.

Jack walks into Will's apt, he is standing by the counter.

Will: Hey, you ready to go?

Jack: Could I talk to you about something?

Will: Sure, what is it?

Jack: Well…..

Please Review!!!


	4. The Week Before The Wedding

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to "Will and Grace" 

I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, I am really enjoying writing this story and am so thrilled that so many are enjoying, please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter, and again, thanks very much.

Scene 21-Will's Apt. -The Monday before the wedding.

Jack: Well….. 

Will: Yes.

Jack: Maybe we should sit on the couch first.

Jack points to the couch and he and Will go sit down on it. 

Jack: Will… 

The phone rings.

Will: Excuse me a minute.

He goes and picks up the phone. Jack can hear everything on Will's end of the conversation. His face gets sadder and sadder as he hears the things Will says.

Will: Hello. 

Harry: (on phone) Hey sweetheart, it's me, you busy?

Will: Actually, Jack was about to talk to me about something, I think it might be important.

Harry: Oh, okay then, I wont keep you , I just wanted to call and tell you that my parents called and asked if they could take us out to dinner tomorrow night, does that work for you?.

Will: Dinner, with your parents, that's great, I've wanted to meet them.

Harry: Well, you will tomorrow night, if that works.

Will: Works for me, I had no plans.

Harry: Well, do you have this weekend?

Will: I certainly do, this weekend I am marrying the man of my dreams.

Harry: Sounds great, I'm jealous.

Will: You shouldn't be, your him.

Harry: Well, I'll let you get back to your conversation.

Will: I should.

Harry: I'll see you tomorrow, we'll come pick you up at 7:30.

Will: Sounds great.

Harry: Goodbye, I love you.

Will: I love you more.

Harry: It isn't possible.

Will: Bye sweetie.

Harry: Bye.

Will hangs up the phone.

Will: Sorry about that Jack, now what did you want to talk about?

He turns around and looks at Jack and sees the expression on Jack's face. He asks concerned.

Will: Jack, are you okay?

Jack: What! Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking.

Will: What did you want to talk to me about?

Jack: Oh, not much, Juan just called and asked if we could get back together and I wanted to know what you thought.

Will: Well, seeing as I have never met him, I don't know what to say.

Jack: That's okay I figured it out while you were on the phone, I don't want him.

Will: You sure?

Jack: Believe me, I'm sure.

Will: Well, you should do what makes you happy and remember don't take just anyone just to have someone, it might take forever but if you wait long enough you'll meet the right guy, just look at me and Harry.

Jack: Yeah, look at you.

Will: So you ready to go to dinner?

Jack: Sure, I'll meet you at the elevator, I forgot my jacket in my apartment.

Will: Okay.

They walk into the hall, Will stands by the elevator and Jack goes to his apartment door and starts to unlock it.

Will: Jack, why didn't I ever meet Juan?

Jack shrugs his shoulders then walks into his apartment.

Jack: because he doesn't exist.

Scene 22- Jack's apt.

Jack walks into his apt. after dinner with Will, he had pretended to be tired to leave early, he told Will he hadn't got much sleep last night which actually was true, he hadn't slept much in the last 3 weeks. He goes and turns on his radio and hears Sonya's nighttime show, so he decides to call her again. He picks up the phone and dials the number. Jack is put through to Sonya after talking to the call screener.

Sonya: Hello, your on the air.

Jack: Sonya, you may remember me I called you during your afternoon show , I'm the guy who's in love with his best friend who is engaged to someone else.

Sonya: Oh yes, I remember you, you were going to tell him tonight, how did it go?

Jack: It didn't, I didn't tell him.

Sonya: Why not?

Jack: Well, I was about to, when his fiancé called, I heard my friend calling him sweetie and telling him how much he loved him, I just couldn't do it.

Sonya: Do you remember what I told you earlier?

Jack: Yes and I think your wrong he is not marrying him because he just wants to be married or he thinks I don't love him.

Sonya: You sure?

Jack: Yes, he wouldn't act the way he does with him if he wasn't really in love with him or if he loved me.

Sonya: Maybe his love for you is subconscious.

Jack: What do you mean?

Sonya: Well sometimes, someone may subconsciously be in love with someone and in fear of rejection, so they find someone else to give that love to.

Jack: But if that were true, it wouldn't have taken him 7 years to pick someone else after he broke up with his last serious relationship.

Sonya: Not true, it always takes them longer to find someone to give the love to when they are already in love.

Jack: Well if he is subconsciously in love with me, which I am sure he isn't, it cant be too strong or he would know.

Sonya: Actually, subconscious love is usually the strongest, the most deep and meaningful and a lot of the time all it takes for the subconscious love to become conscious is the one they love telling them they love them.

Jack: So your saying if I tell him I love him, if he subconsciously loves me, he'll realize it.

Sonya: I am saying it is a possibility.

Jack: There is still a chance I could ruin his happiness, cause if he doesn't love me back he'll feel guilty, I cant do that to him, I love him too much for that.

Scene 23- A restaurant in Vermont..

It is the Friday night before the wedding which is on Sunday, everyone is in Vermont, they had decided to have the rehearsal dinner on Friday because Will and Harry don't want to see each other the last 24 hours before the ceremony and the wedding is at night. Will and Jack are going to stay at the cabin, Grace is staying with Karen at a hotel and Harry is staying with his parents. Everyone is seated at a long table at a restaurant about 5 miles from the cabin where they held the rehearsal. Will and Harry are in the middle. Jack sits to Will's left, Grace sits to Jack's left, and Karen sits to Grace's left. Harry's parents sit to the right of him along with his sister Mallory. 

Harry: I'm sorry your family couldn't make it to the rehearsal dinner.

Will: That's okay, they'll all be at the wedding.

Grace: I think it's time for a toast.

She stands up and holds up her glass of wine.

Grace: Will, all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, I know it may not always seem that way, but it's the truth. We've been through a lot of ups and downs together, but this is the greatest up of all, I wish you and Harry all the happiness in the world, you're my best friend and I love you more than life, and Harry what can I say, I know your going to make Will a wonderful husband. To Will and Harry.

Everyone: To Will and Harry!

Grace sits back down and talks quietly to Jack.

Grace: Your turn.

He stands up and holds up his glass.

Jack: Will, you're my best friend and I want you to be happy and I can see that you are so Congratulations, I am sure you will have a wonderful life. To Will and Harry!

Grace: That's it! This is the biggest day of his life, you think you could say more than that.

Jack: Well, I'm sorry, I'm just really tired, I worked the graveyard shift last night and we had a long car ride today, plus the rehearsal and this.

Will: Maybe you should back to the cabin and rest.

Jack: You wouldn't mind.

Will: Of course not, take care of yourself.

Jack: Thanks, I'll see you guys later.

He leaves.

Grace: Let's finish the toasts.

Scene 24- The Vermont Cabin.

Will walks in and sees Jack asleep on the sofa bed. His covers are off. He stops and looks at him. He then goes up to him and touches his face.

Will: My little Jackie, you sure are adorable, just think someday some lucky guy is going to get the pleasure of waking up to this sight everyday. I hope he realizes how lucky he is, true love is such a wonderful thing Jack, I hope someday you feel it.

Will then covers Jack and goes into the bedroom.

Scene 25- The Vermont Cabin

Will comes out of the bedroom, he sees Jack sitting on the couch.

Will: Hey Jack, how'd you sleep?

Jack: Just fine.

Will: That's good…Hey! Do you realize that today is my final day as a free man, tomorrow night at 6:00, I marry Harry!

Jack: That's great, so what are your plans?

Will: Not sure, I was thinking that since this is my last day as a single forever, I would go crazy.

Jack: You crazy? Is that possible?

Will: I can be crazy, believe me I can be real crazy!

Jack: Sure Will, what do you want to do?

Will: Go to a bar.

Jack: A bar, what's so crazy about that, we used to go to them all the time together.

Will: I mean go to a real bar with straight guys and straight girls and drink beer.

Jack: What? Will, that's insane, you know what happens to gay guys in those places!

Will: Ah Jack, we can protect each other, come on I want to do something wild! Please, I want my last night to be memorable, Please.

Will smiles and Jack can't resist.

Jack: Fine, Will, when do you want to go?

Will: Well Harry we'll be here in an hour, we're going to spend a few hours together, before the 24 hours starts at 6:00, we'll leave after he does.

Jack: Fine.

Will: Oh and Jack.

Jack: Yeah.

Will: Don't tell Harry, I don't want him to worry.

Jack: Don't worry I wont, I'm really good at keeping secrets.

Scene 26- The Vermont Cabin.

Will and Jack stumble into the cabin, they are holding on to each other to keep each other from falling over. They had spent the last 6 hours at the bar drinking beer after beer and partying like they had never partied before. They really true had done something wild and way beyond them. They had never ever been this drunk, luckily the bartender had offered to drive them home.

Will: I don't think I can walk much further.

Jack: Me either.

Will: I think we need to get to bed.

Jack: Me too.

They stumble into Will's room and close the door.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. The Day of the Wedding

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to "Will and Grace" 

Please Review!!! 

Scene 27-Will's Bedroom in the Vermont Cabin.

Will sits up in bed and puts his hand on his head.

Will: Ouch, I must have overdone it last night.

Will puts his hand down and feels someone laying beside, he gets a confused look on his face, then turns around and sees that it is Jack.

Will: Jack!

Jack: What?

Will: What are you doing in my bed?

Jack: Your bed?

He sits up and talks quietly to himself.

Jack: Oh my god.

Will gets out of bed with a sheet around him.

Will: What did we do last night, we went to the straight bar, we drank beers that tasted….horrible…we partied, we drank, we partied, we drank, we came back to the cabin, oh my god!

Jack: Will, calm down.

Will: Calm down, how can I calm down, I slept with you the night before my wedding.

Will goes into the bathroom, he comes out wearing boxer shorts and a white t-shirt.

Will: Maybe we didn't do anything, I mean we were drunk, we could have just passed out and fell asleep, I mean neither one of us remembers doing anything, at least I don't, do you?

Will takes one look and Jack and knows that he does.

Will: Jack, do you remember us doing something last night?

Jack hesitates for a minute.

Jack: Yes

Will: Is it what I think it is?

Jack: Yes.

Will: Oh my God! Wait a minute, maybe your wrong, I mean you were drunk, you could be mistaking a dream for actual events, I mean how could you remember what we did last night?

Jack: How could I forget?

Will stares at Jack for a minute.

Will: Jack, what do you mean?

Jack: I mean…I love you.

Will: What?

Jack: I love you.

Will: Jack, you don't love me.

Jack: Yes, I do.

Will: No, you don't, your just hung over from too many…beers.

Jack: I am not hung over Will, I love you, I've loved you since….

Will: Jack, you don't.

Jack: Yes, I do Will.

Will: How could you love me now, I mean you never loved me before.

Jack: Yes I did.

Will: You've never said anything.

Jack: Yes, I have.

Will: When?

Jack: Back in 1985 at a grocery store during Thanksgiving break.

Will: You said you were just testing me.

Jack: Well, I lied.

Will: Jack…

Jack: Will listen, I've loved you since the beginning, when you turned me down in 85, I pretended to be joking so we could be friends, I didn't want to lose you completely so I decided to just become your friend and get over you, only I couldn't, so I decided I would just pretend and throw in a cruel joke now and then to reinforce it, and I decided to act like I didn't love you around everyone thinking that maybe that would make it true, which it didn't but I managed to convince myself that it had, but when you told me you were engaged I realized it hadn't worked and never could, this last month has been hell, Will, I love you, I've always loved you and I always will love you, and I can never convince myself again that I don't.

Will: Jack, I don't know what to say.

Jack: You can say you love me too.

Will: Jack, I cant do that, I'm marrying Harry today, oh my god! I cheated! Jack you made me into a cheater.

Jack: Will..

Will: Jack, don't say anything else, you've already said enough.

Jack: Will..

Will: Jack, you cant just say after 18 years and on my wedding day that you love me, and expect me to say "Oh, Jack, I love you too, I want to marry you instead."

Jack: I didn't expect you to marry me.

Will: Well, what were you expecting, besides what about when I was with Michael for 7 years, you didn't realize you loved me then.

Jack: I hated when you were with Michael, and I didn't have to convince myself, back then I knew I was only pretending.

Will: Well, you'll never have to pretend again because we won't be seeing each other anymore.

Jack: What?

Will: You took advantage of me and turned me into a cheater!

Jack: Took advantage of you, how?

Will: You let last night happen, you can remember it so you obviously weren't that drunk.

Jack: I would never do that, I would never do anything to ruin your happiness, that is why I didn't tell you how I felt before.

Will: What?

Jack: I knew that you would be guilty for not loving me back and I didn't want to ruin your happiness. I love you too much for that.

Will: Well, I love Harry and I am going to marry him and I don't think it's a good idea that you stay, in fact I don't think we should see each other at all anymore.

Jack: Is that really want you want?

Will: Yes it is.

Jack: Fine, but first you have to give me a hug.

Will: What?

Jack: If we are going to end a 18 year long friendship we have to at least hug goodbye.

Will: Jack

Jack: I'm not going to leave until you hug me

Will: Fine.

They put their arms around each other and hug. The hug last longer that either one of the expected. Finally, they let go.

Jack: Goodbye Will.

He leaves.

Will: Goodbye, Jack.

Scene 28- Grace's hotel room 2 hours later.

Grace is standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair when she hears a knock at the door.

She opens the door and is surprised to see that it is Will.

Grace: Will.

He walks in.

Grace: Will, what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the cabin.

Will: I have to talk to you.

Grace takes one look at him and can see that something is wrong, she gets concerned.

Grace: Will, what's wrong?

Will: I slept with Jack last night.

Grace: What?

Will: I slept with Jack last night.

Grace: How did that happen?

Will: Well we went to a bar, partied, got really drunk, went back to the cabin and it just happened.

Grace: You guys have got to stop drinking together.

Will: Grace, I don't know what to do.

Grace: You mean you don't know whether you should tell Harry or not?

Will: Harry.. I am so confused.

Grace: Listen Will, I know this may sound crazy, but I don't think you have anything to worry about Harry loves you and he'll understand that it was just a big mistake you made while you were drunk, it's the kind of person he is, he'll still marry you.

Will: Actually, the confusing thing is I am not worried whether Harry will marry me or not more than I am "do I still want to marry him."

Grace: What do you mean, you love Harry.

Will: I thought I did.

Will sits on the bed.

Will: Jack told me that he is in love with me.

Grace: What? Jack's in love with you.

Will: He says he loves me and that he always has.

Grace: and you think you may love him.

Will: At first no, but later when I kicked him out of my life, he insisted on hugging me goodbye and I found myself not wanting to let go of him.

Grace: You kicked Jack out of your life, Will how could you?

Will: I don't know, I was upset…

Will starts to cry. Grace puts her arms around him.

Grace: It's okay sweetie…what happened after the hug.

Will: He left.

Grace: and

Will: and I wanted him to come back and I've spent the last 2 hours thinking about him, I have tried to think of my fiancé, but all I can think about is Jack and how it felt to have my arms around him and how it would be nice to have my arms around him again.

Grace hugs him.

Will: What should I do?

Grace (puts her hand over his heart) you should follow your heart.

Scene 29- The Bedroom in the Vermont Cabin.

Harry is standing in the bedroom waiting anxiously. He is surprised to see Will walk in.

Harry: Will, what are you doing here, I thought we weren't going to see each other before the wedding.

Will: I have to talk go you.

Harry: Right now?

Will: Yes, it's important.

Harry: I can see that, what's wrong?

Will: Last night, after you left Jack and I went to a straight bar.

Harry: A straight bar, honey you know how dangerous those can be.

Will: I know, but I wanted to go crazy my last night as a single man.

Harry: I can understand that, after all you are the groom.

Will: Anyway, we got really drunk and when Jack and I got back to the cabin, we slept together.

Harry: Slept together, you mean you?

Will: Yes.

Harry: Will, how could you, we are supposed to be getting married.

Will: I know, I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm

Harry: Your what?

Will: I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to.

Harry: I believe you, you would never hurt me or purpose.

They stand in silence for about 30 seconds.

Harry: I cant believe you did this, it is really going to put a damper on the honeymoon.

Will: Honeymoon?

Harry: Yeah, you know what you go on after you get married.

Will: You still want to get married?

Harry: Yes, I mean I'm upset that you did this, but I still love you.

Will: I just assumed the wedding would be called off.

Harry: Why, so we could work on this a couple months and then get married, we may as well just get married now.

Will: I assumed we would break up.

Harry: Will, when two people really love each other, they can get through anything, now come on unless you don't want to marry me, we have a wedding to do, you still want to marry me don't you?

Just then Mallory walks in.

Mallory: You guys ready, shall we get started?

****

Well here is the 5th chapter, I believe that the next chapter will be the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think, I love reviews!!! Thanks!


	6. The Moment of Truth

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the hit television show " Will and Grace"

Here is the final chapter: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Scene 30- The Bedroom in the Vermont Cabin.

Will: No

Mallory and Harry: What?

Will: (to Mallory) Could you please excuse us?

Mallory exits.

Will: Listen Harry, I didn't think I would have to do this, I just assumed after what happened last night you would want to call off the wedding…

Harry: Is that why you did it, so I'd call off the wedding.

Will: No, I told you the truth about that, we were drunk and it just happened.

Harry: Then, why do you want to call off the wedding?

Will: Because I…Because I love Jack.

Harry just stands and stares at him for a moment.

Harry: You….you love Jack?

Will: Yes.

Harry: So what, our relationship was nothing to you, was I just a ploy so you could make Jack jealous.

Will: No!

Harry: I thought you loved _me_!

Will: I thought I did too, but this morning Jack told me that he loved me and..

Harry: and what, now I'm not good enough anymore.

Will: No, that's not it!

Harry: Then what is it Will, why all of a sudden do you love Jack and not me?

Will hesitates not sure if he should say the words he is about to say.

Harry: Tell me the truth Will.

Will: I don't think I ever really did love you, I think I just wanted to be with someone.

Harry: What?

Will: Look, this morning when Jack first told me his feelings, I was furious, I mean here it is my wedding day and he's telling me he loves me…it pissed me off, in fact it pissed me off so much, I throw him out of my life, a friend I'd had for 18 years and I just threw him out.

Harry just stands there listening

Will: But he insisted on hugging me goodbye first, and when I had my arms around him, I felt this feeling like I had never felt before, it was so strong I was overwhelmed and I didn't want to let go of him. (Will starts crying) but then he left and my heart broke, it felt like my world had just collapsed, I mean I had never felt this much heartache before even when Michael left me…and all I want to do now is just find Jack, put my arms around him, tell him that I love him too, and that everything I said this morning wasn't true.

Harry looks at Will with tears in his eyes, he is still upset of course, but finds he feels more sorry for Will than angry.

Harry: You really love him don't you?

Will: Yeah, I am.

Harry goes and stands by the window.

Will: Harry I'm…

Harry: Will, don't, I know what your going to say…that your sorry, but let's face it your not, I mean your obviously very in love with Jack and you can't tell me your sorry you realized that.

Will: No, I cant, but I am sorry I hurt you.

Harry: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

Will: Your being very understanding about all this.

Harry: Well, you know that feeling you were talking about, I've felt it, and I know that it's not something you can control, now I am not saying I'm not upset at this cause I am, I'm crushed, but you know what else, when you feel that way about someone you want them to be happy, all I want is for you to be happy Will, and strange as it may sound, seeing you happy with Jack would ease my pain more than make it worse, because again all I want is for you to be happy.

Harry stares out the window.

Will: Harry, you are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met and I'm sure someday you'll find someone who your meant to be with. 

Harry: Like you have.

Will: No, not like me, I think I've lost my chance forever.

Harry: I wouldn't be so sure of that.

Will: Why?

Harry: Look.

He points to the window and he sees Jack standing by Karen's Limo.

Harry looks at Will

Harry: Remember what you said all you wanted to do was?

Will: Yeah.

Harry: Go do it. 

Scene 31- Outside of the Vermont Cabin.

Jack has managed to get away from Grace and Karen and is back in the limo. Grace and Karen are standing outside of it trying to get him to come out.

Jack: I can't believe you guys did this to me, you said you were taking me to the airport.

Karen: Yeah, well, if we had told you the truth, would you have come?

Jack sits in silence.

Karen: Exactly, now get your ass out of that stretch, Wilma needs to talk to you.

Jack: No!

Grace: Jack, if you don't get out of this car now, I am going to start singing my Barbra Streisand Medley.

Jack: Fine, I'll get out, but I can't believe that you are going to make me watch this ceremony knowing how much it'll hurt me.

Will from behind them.

Will: There isn't going to be a ceremony.

Jack: What?

Will: You heard me. I'm not marrying Harry, can we talk in private?

They get in Karen's limo.

Jack: So why aren't you marrying Harry.

Will: Because I love you.

Jack: You do.

Will: Yes, more than anything.

Jack: But you said you loved Harry.

Will: I was wrong Jack, I want to be with you, I don't know why I didn't know it before, but I know it now.

Jack: Maybe you just think you do, I mean you also said you loved Harry and now your saying you didn't.

Will: Jack, I never felt this way about Harry, in fact I don't ever think I knew what love felt like until this morning.

Jack: Really.

Will: Yes, Jack when I hugged you this morning, this feeling of love was overwhelming, so overwhelming I couldn't think and when you left, my heart broke into a million pieces, Jack, 

Will takes Jack hand and puts it on his heart.

Will: Jack, I love you more than I have ever loved anything before in my life, I cant imagine my life without you, without your blue eyes, and your adorable smile, your vibrant personality, Jack, you're the love of my life, I can't live without you, please don't make me.

Jack is crying.

Jack: You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words from you, and now that you are finally saying them, it's even better than I imagine, it's just that I'm afraid that your going to wake up one day, and tell me that you were just confused and that you love Harry after all.

Will: Jack.

Will puts his hands on Jack's face.

Will: I meant what I said when I told you I had never felt love before this, you're my one and only, I love you, in fact I love you so much it hurts, losing Harry doesn't bother me, but if I lost you, I wouldn't want to go on. Jack, I need you.

Jack still crying.

Jack: I need you too.

They put their arms around each other.

Jack: I love you so much Will, I've wanted to be with you for so long…

Will: Well, you have me now, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. Jack, marry me.

Jack pulls out of the hug.

Jack: You sure.

Will: I've never been more sure of anything in my life.

They begin hugging again and tears are rolling down both their cheeks.

Scene 32- Outside Vermont Cabin.

Everything is set up for a wedding. There is a large white tent in the yard with flowers on every pole. There are 2 sections of chairs of 75 each, between the two sections of chairs is a white carpet leading to a flowered altar, Grace, Karen, and Harry are standing by the altar talking.

Grace: Are you sure your going to be alright?

Harry: Yeah, I'll be okay, I mean what's meant to be will be.

The see Jack and Will emerge from the limo and head towards them. They have their arms around each others shoulders, they are both smiling. Harry moves over the side away from Grace and Karen but within earshot.

Grace: So it looks like everything's okay, huh?

Jack: We're in love!

He jumps up and down hugs Will and gives him a quick kiss. Grace gets a big smile on her face.

Grace: That's wonderful!

Karen: Jackie and Wilma, together at last! Now, when are you too going to get engaged?

Will: We already are.

Grace: What, isn't that a little sudden?

Karen: Sudden, honey, come on, these two have been a couple the last 18 years, they just didn't know it, so when is your little shindig gonna be?

Suddenly Harry walks over.

Harry: How about now?

Jack, Will, Grace, and Karen: What?

Harry: I mean, we planned a wedding, there are 150 guests here who I believe want to see a wedding, we may as well give them one.

Will and Jack look at each other.

Jack: What do you think?

Will: I think I want to marry you today.

Jack: Oh my gosh, I was thinking the same thing.

Will puts his arm out for Jack to hold onto.

Will: Shall we?

Jack smiles and takes his arm.

Jack: We shall.

They then begin to walk down the aisle arm in arm with Grace and Karen behind them.

****

The End.

****

Well, there's the whole story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am seriously thinking of writing a sequel, let me know if you want one and I will decide.

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
